Problem
Problem by Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azalea will be featured in Homecoming, the second episode of Season Six. It will be sung by Artie, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. Source Lyrics Santana: Uh, huh Brittany: It's Iggy Iggs I got one more problem with you girl, ey Brittany, Quinn, and Santana: One less, one less problem Quinn (Santana): Hey baby even though I hate ya I wanna love ya (I want you) And even though I can't forgive ya I really wanna (I want you) Brittany (Santana): Tell me, tell me baby Why can't you leave me? Cause even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it (I want you) Santana: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Artie: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Brittany, Quinn, and Santana: I got one less, one less problem TBA: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less, one less problem Brittany (Santana): I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up (But it's you) I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back (But I do) Santana with Quinn: Every time you touch me And say you love me Quinn: I get a little bit breathless Santana with Quinn: I shouldn't want it Santana: But it's you Santana: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got TBA: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less, one less problem One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less, one less problem Artie: It's Iggy Iggs Uh, what you got Brittany: Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you You saying that you know but I really, really doubt you Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you TBA: Iggy, Iggy to biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence And the best thing now is probably for you to exit I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson Santana: No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playin' I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's, baby boo, so don't be dumb I got 99 problems but you won't be one Like what Mmm, yeah Brittany, Quinn, and Santana: One less, one less problem TBA: One less, one less problem Santana: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders Santana with Brittany and Quinn: I should be wiser and realize that I've got Artie (Santana): One less problem without you (Babe) I got one less problem without you (Oh, babe) I got one less problem without you (Woo) Brittany, Quinn, and Santana (Santana): I got one less, one less problem (Ooh, baby) Artie (Brittany): One less problem without you (Yeah) Artie and Brittany (Santana): I got one less problem without you (I got one less, one less, yeah) Artie: I got one less problem without you Santana with Brittany and Quinn (Santana): I got one less, one less (Problem, yeah) Gallery Tumblr ncbopd4GVk1s57bimo2 r1 500.png Tumblr ncbuftMu9K1s57bimo1 500.jpg Dianna heather omg.jpg Becca dianna.jpg Tumblr ncbopd4GVk1s57bimo1 500.png Tumblr ncc08q8LB31rojy6eo1 500.jpg Dianna13.jpg Dianna14.jpg Dianna11sdgfdg.jpg Dianna12fff.jpg Tumblr nccnechFs91tj0uy1o5 500.jpg Dianna naya.jpg Dianna naya12.jpg Naya1fasfda.jpg Heya on set 1.jpg Heya on set 2.jpg Heya on set 3.jpg Heya on set 4.jpg Heya on set 5.jpg Heya on set 6.jpg Heya on set 7.jpg Heya on set 8.jpg Heya on set 9.jpg Heya on set 10.jpg Tumblr nccomdAAss1tj0uy1o2 500.jpg Tumblr nccomdAAss1tj0uy1o1 500.jpg tumblr_nccrvlcuWy1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Admnfb.png Tumblr ngnr3gmiDG1rrsol6o1 500.gif B480GJOIcAEiGII.png Tumblr ngnlnyYGp11rzuk6no2 500.gif Problem ut.gif B480GJOIcAEiGII.png Tumblr ngnlnyYGp11rzuk6no2 500.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, Homecoming